<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fight by QueenEmpath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750749">The Fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath'>QueenEmpath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry John, Brian is an idiot, Gen, M/M, Protective Freddie, Silly, fight, protective roger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Brian are behaving odd it's up to Freddie and Roger to find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon &amp; Brian May &amp; Freddie Mercury &amp; Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just a silly drabble, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>”John baby, please it won't happen again. I promise” Brian pleaded as John headed for the studio door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Just leave it Brian!” with that John went out. Freddie and Roger exchanged looks. Immediately Freddie got up and ran after John. Once Freddie was gone, Roger was at Brian’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Now Brian, what happened?” he asked. Brian's cheek turned red with embarrassment.  Roger saw red, he held Brian’s collar catching the  other man off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I swear Brimi, if you've cheated on Deaky, I'll kill you” Roger threatened. Brian pushed him away. His eyes widened on the accusasion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”No, never!, I could never!” Brian shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Then what happened?” Roger asked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Well, so the other day I was doing my research and I got home </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>late. I was tired but John was being cute and super sexy and I couldn't say no to him. So I-i -before Brian could complete his sentence Freddie burst in </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Brian you utter prat!. You actually fell asleep when John was blowing you!” Freddie chided. Brian wished the earth would swallow him. It took Roger a few moments before he burst into a laughing fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Oh God, this was the reason behind the epic fight!” Roger wheezed while Freddie looked amused. Brian ran out to find John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Men” Freddie muttered shaking his head while Roger kept laughing </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>